Vehicle cabs for tracked and wheeled vehicles today generally offer limited possibilities to provide comfort based on the prevailing operative situation.
This is especially a problem for forestry vehicles where the terrain in which they are travelling is rough. With the limited abilities to provide comfort that are available today this results in the vehicle cab as well as the vehicle operator being subjected to a range of strains in the form of impacts and vibrations and that the driver has difficulty overviewing the immediate surroundings at which different types of operations planned to be executed by the forestry vehicle such as e.g. crane operation.
These disadvantages makes todays vehicle including tracked vehicle unsuitable for a number of different applications where there are demands on comfort and overview of the situation. This especially holds for vehicle intended for forestry such as forwarders typically being operated in rough terrain during long work shifts day and night wherein the strains for the vehicle operators become burdensome.
Consequently there is a need to present improvement within cab systems for tracked vehicles.